Stories After Finn breaks up With Flame Princess Part 2
by Johnathan Doe Scrine
Summary: Second Part


PART 2: Fusion extinguisher

After an exhausting day, John had a good sleep. While he's sleeping, someone knocked the door. John woke up, went to the door and he felt that the door was pretty hot and opened  
the door.  
-Hey John. FP said  
-Oh it's you. Come wait, you will burn my house. Just wait a sec.  
Afraid or FP would burn his house, he spelled FP  
-Imperium Flamma  
-What's that for?  
-Now you can control yout flame temperature. I think the most suitable temperature for touching other stuff is 98 F, which wont burn anything.  
-Oh thank you.  
-Your welcome. Come in  
John led FP in his house, guide her into the living room, and they both sat down on the red sofa.  
-So, why are you here? Are there something wrong?  
-No. I just wanna... Can you help me with this one thing?  
-Sure, anything.  
-You said to me that you're also a psychologist, right?  
-uh yeah...  
-Well John, I have problems about emotions, PB said its because my elemental matrix is unstable and will become extremely unstable if handle extreme romance.  
-Hmm, and thats why you're locked in that lantern a few years ago?  
-Yeah. But when i dated Finn, i thought my emotions are quite stable now. When he betrayed me, i got confused about emotions again.  
-He didnt betray you. He just followed 1 of the 3 most powerful dude in this dimension, the Comsic Owl. I dont think it's good for him if he didnt follow him.  
-Yeah, but...  
-Thats not the most important thing right now.  
-Yeah  
-Ok, I gonna ask you a few questions in order to know what is happening in your mind right now and how to cure it. It only works when you tell the truth. Can you do this?  
-Yes.  
-Ok, let's start.  
While John and FP were having a quiz, John was thinking about John.  
-Jake.  
-Yes, Finn?  
-I've broken John's sister's heart. Why wouldnt he mad at me?  
-Well. He knows that you did that because of those premotion dreams made by his friend. Maybe he understands you so he forgives you.  
-Yeah, you 're right.  
Finn stopped thinking about John, instead, he thought about his sister.  
-Final question. Hmm... How do you feel about me?  
-Uh... This question is hard to answer. Well, you're smart,good and high temper.  
-I'm that good in your mind? Well, at least that wasn't a part of the quiz.  
-What? So you made me to say that? Fp blushed.  
-Yeah. Just sit here. I'll be in my room for about 5 mins to think about the solutions.  
5 mins passed...  
-Here's the result. Hm... This a touchy subject. You was trapped in that lantern for 14 years right?  
-Yes...  
-That's the problem. You stucked in that lamp. You need to socialize. You aren't ready for this world yet. Like a child need parents' help to join in the community. Your dad should help you with this. But, as your brother, I'll help you.  
-So you mean that i need to socialize. Then how do i socialize?  
-Adventures, adventures, adventures. Lots of adventure will help you. Meeting new people, fighting evil forces, hanging out will do the tricks.  
-And what about my kingdom?  
-Don't worry. I'll freeze the time of this dimension then create a new dimension as same as this. But, there won't be Finn, Jake, PB, Marcy, Simon and Fire Kingdom. There'll be just you, me, other peoples.  
-That sounds fun.  
-Yes, it is. You can go back to your kingdom. Be back tomorrow. And don't wear the armor tomorrow. I prefer your casual clothes.  
-I will. Bye  
-Bye  
FP left. John is ready to eat his breakfast. But his intuition told him to follow FP.  
-It won't be bad when i spy my girl, will it?  
-No, sir. AH respone  
-Of course it's not.  
And then John followed FP. FP wasn't heading to Fire Kingdom.  
Instead, she hide behind rocks, and looked at the tree house with sad face. Then FP returned to the Fire Kingdom, where she belongs, or at least that's what she thought. John also returned to his house.  
-Man, this is worse than I've thought. AH, bring me the result.  
-Here, sir.  
An robot arm gaves John a piece of paper. John read it.  
SUBJECT EMOTIONS: confused, sad, betrayed.  
SUBJECT STATUS: subject 's elemental core is unstable and can burst at anytime. Need to fix emotions to prevent that happens.  
-Heh. It's all my fault right? I left her alone for too long and this is what happened..  
-Sir...  
-Ok, we'd better get ready for tomorrow trips.


End file.
